Her Hidden Secret
by Klaroline-Deprived
Summary: Caroline gets the surprise of her life when she finds out she is pregnant with Klaus's baby. Things take a turn for the worse when she plans to tell him.
1. Pregnant ?

**DISCLAIMER**** : I do not own TVD or the characters from the show . This is pure imagination**

* * *

><p>Chapter one : Pregnant ?<p>

* * *

><p>It's been two months since last she saw him, and he had promised her to never come back to Mystic Falls. Although she was relieved by his departure from her life, something else was troubling her lately. She was sick and kept feeling dizzy all the she went to see Dr.' Meredith Fell. <p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Caroline POV <strong>

"You're pregnant, Caroline Congratulations." The doctor said to me.

"I AM WHAT? Oh My God! This can't be real. This cannot be happening. This is just a bad dream, and I have to wake up." I started pinching myself , the pain I felt told me that it was real … that I wasn't dreaming.

"Caroline relax. This isn't a dream. You're pregnant." Meredith tried to calm me down. Then she handed me the ultrasound. I saw something there —it wasn't big; maybe the size of a peanut.  
>"I need to go. Thank you, Meredith." I started getting dressed with my heart racing.<p>

How am I going to tell Klaus? Oh!I could just imagine it . My calling him up and saying "Hi, Klaus!You remember when we had sex in the Woods, well now I am pregnant with your child." Oh my dear God! This was a nightmare. 

"You must come back for the second appointment." Meredith's voice snapped me out of my train of thoughts.  
>"OK. I will schedule one with the nurse "See you then. Bye." I waved at her as I left the office.<br>"Goodbye Caroline, I will see you soon." I heard her saying.  
>I went to the nurse and scheduled a second appointment to check on the baby and then I headed home.<p>

* * *

><p>I changed into something more relaxing then Dialed Elena's number and told her to come to my place and bring Bonnie with her and she agreed to meet me at 12 o'clock.<br>I was in her room thinking about the night I spent with Klaus and when I got pregnant when I heard my mother calling me.  
>"Caroline, sweetheart, Elena and Bonnie are here."<br>"Come on up ,guys.I am in my room."  
>I got up from the bed and opened the door and found my friends in the front of me so I hugged them and invited them in.<br>"So how have you been? We haven't seen you in a while? "  
>"That is actually why I called you guys. I have something important to tell you" .I paused a bit then continued. "You both remember I haven't been feeling well for the past two months, right?"<br>"Well yeah, you have been vomiting, and you suffered from dizziness. Why do you ask?"  
>"Because I figured out why i am sick." I said.<br>"Do you remember that I slept with Klaus?" I added.  
>"Yes. But what does Klaus have to do with anything?" Elena asked me.<br>"Of course he is involved Elena!" I exclaimed.  
>Elena and Bonnie looked at me in confusion and then I saw Elena's face light up then she gasped:<br>"Oh My God!"  
>"It's true." I said.<br>"What is it ,Elena ?" Bonnie asked.  
>"I am pregnant with Klaus's baby." Bonnie's face fell as she looked at me in shocked disbelief.<br>"But… how? Vampires can't procreate." She asked.  
>"I don't know,Bon. Do you think I would be in this position if I knew?" I snapped at her.<p>

"I will look through my Grimoires to see if I can find anything useful." Bonnie said then she stood up and trailed "I will go home now We have find out how Caroline is pregnant. So Elena , stay here with her until I get back , would you ? ".  
>"Of course, Bon Bon ." Elena responded . Then Bonnie left . And I was alone with Elena . We we're silent until she asked "So how was the sex?"<p>

I was surprised . I never imagined that she would ask me that because when she asked the time before ,it was Katherine in her body .  
>"You must be kidding me… " before I could continue she cut me off ."I really want to know how the big bad hybrid is in bed."<br>"Honestly, the best I ever had."  
>"Spare me the details Care."<p>

"Did you tell him?" Elena asked me quietly.  
>"No." I responded<br>"Do you have any intention of telling him?"  
>"I don't think he will believe me even if I did." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice. "Do you think he will want him or her?" I asked her .<br>"Caroline , you have to tell him .He is the father after all and he is going to find out sooner or later . I am happy for you. You're getting a chance to be a mother …to live a life that many vampires wish for , but you must tell him."  
>"I will think about it. thanks though ,Elena ." In that particular moment the phone vibrated it was Bonnie calling. I picked up the phone and put it on speaker<br>"Hi, Bon . So what did you find out ?" I asked her.  
>"We know that Klaus was born a werewolf , but magic made him a vampire, right ?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Well since he is part werewolf part vampire he can procreate . It's one of the advantages of being a werewolf ."<br>"Ok . But the main problem is how the hell am I going to tell him ?" I huffed in annoyance .  
>"Why don't you call him? or one of his siblings ?" Elena suggested .<br>"Who do you suggest I call ? Rebekah?"  
>"Elijah. " suggested Elena<br>I could call Elijah. After all Elena trusted him, and he helped her before he saved her when Rebekah was about to kill her .I was deep in thoughts when I heard Elena speaking :  
>"I need to make a call. I have to check on Jeremy. I will be right back.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elena POV<strong>

I got out of the house so that Caroline couldn't hear me .I took out my phone and dialed the number . It rang twice until the familiar voice answered :  
>"Hello ,Elena. To what do I owe the pleasure?"<br>"There's something I need to tell you. It's about Klaus."  
>"What is it? Did you come up with another plot to kill him?"<br>"Well ,he is going to be a father."  
>"I didn't hear you quite right."<br>"HE IS GOING TO BE A BLOODY FATHER." I shouted .  
>"Now do you really think that I am that kind of stupid ,Elena ? Is this some kind of a sick joke ? Because if it is…" Before he could go on ,I cut him off .<br>"No ,it is not,and I could prove it . Caroline went to see the doctor and she even had an ultrasound done and besides Bonnie confirmed the pregnancy . She says it's one of nature's loopholes ."  
>"So let me get this straight. Niklaus is about to be a father and the mother is a vampire and Ms Bennett confirmed the pregnancy ."<br>"Yes , now let's get back to the reason I called about."  
>"And what is that, Sweet Elena ?"<br>"Caroline is hesitant about telling him about the baby . She is afraid of his reaction and thinks that he will kill them both , thinking that she is lying ."  
>"Listen to me carefully ,Elena. I will get there as fast as I can , and you must prepare Caroline for the trip that she is going to make . "<br>I was confused so I asked him "What trip ?"  
>"The trip to New Orleans. We can't leave her in Mystic Falls anymore. Elena you must understand that Niklaus has many enemies and if one of them knew about the baby ..."<br>"They will kill both the baby and Caroline ."  
>"You must be ready when I get there you and Ms Forbes. For the trip back to New Orleans. And concerning Niklaus , we will figure out how to break it to him. But in the meantime , no one must find out about Caroline's condition … not even her mother . Do you understand me Elena?"<br>"But what are we going to tell them ?"  
>"Tell them that you're going on a road trip-just the two of you to clear your heads of all the drama there ."<br>"Ok. I have to go now. When will you arrive ?"  
>"I will compel myself a flight and when I am onboard I will call you , Okay"<br>"okay i can't wait to see you ."  
>"Me too ,Elena." Then he hung up. I flashed back to the house and found Caroline in the kitchen , drinking a blood bag. So I said,<br>"Pack your bags, Care. We're going on a trip ."  
>She looked confused then said,<br>"A trip ? To where ?" I looked at her and smirked, then replied :  
>"To New Orleans ." She spit out the blood and looked at me with wide eyes. She was silent for a moment then exclaimed<br>"You must be kidding me ! I am not ready to face him yet ."  
>"You will be by this evening ." I hurried to her room grabbed her empty suitcase and started packing her clothes and makeup. I zipped the suitcase closed and went downstairs. I looked at her and said :<br>"l'm going home to pack. Call your mother and tell her that we're going on a road trip to avoid all the drama here and don't tell anyone that you're pregnant and by the way I have a surprise for you .Actually it's a person ."  
>"Please don't tell me it's Klaus . "<br>I chuckled at her response and said"No, it's not Klaus but you will find out soon and I will be back ok?"  
>She waved at me and I rushed out of the house .<p>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Caroline POV<strong>_

Elena told me that we were going to New Orleans and all I could think about was how will Klaus take the news ? Will he believe me ? Would he kill me and the baby? I was deep in thought when I heard someone knocking on the door . I stood up and opened it and came face to face with the last person I expected to see .  
>"Hello,Caroline ."<br>Elijah Mikaelson was on the other side of the door with Elena beside him .She looked at me and said:  
>"Surprise."<br>I snapped out of my shocked state and invite them inside . "You can come in ,Elijah." he smiled at me and said ,  
>"I hope I am not intruding, Caroline."<br>"No , you're not . "  
>We entered the living room and Elijah sat on the sofa with Elena next to him. I sat in the chair facing them .<br>"Elena informed me of your condition ,Caroline,and I must insist that you come with me to New Orleans because I am afraid that Niklaus has many enemies and if they find out about you or the baby they will try to harm you to get back at him ." he looked at me with worry in his eyes waiting for my reply.  
>"I will bring down my suitcase. I already informed my mother of the trip ." Before I could stand he said to me :<br>"I will get your suitcase . There is no need to strain yourself ." then he went upstairs and in one minute , he was back , holding my luggage. We went to the airport and found a private jet waiting for our arrival . We got on and the plane took off .  
>A few hours later<br>The plane just landed and I was anxious to see Klaus. I am still afraid of his reaction .Will he believe me? Will he want the child? So many questions circled in my head and I couldn't find any of the right answers .  
>We hopped in the car that was waiting for us and headed <em>Home <em>as Elijah called it .Half an hour later, the car pulled up in front of a big mansion . Elijah helped me out of the car and took my hand into his and said,  
>"Nothing will happen to you, Caroline. I promise ." I smiled at him. He was a really nice person when you got to know him . He opened the front door and we entered, but found a rather disturbing sight in the front of us .<br>There stood Klaus with a naked redheaded next to him . They were kissing , not even aware of our presence. I looked around the room and found a vase.I picked it up and threw it at his head . The sound of shattering of glass broke them apart .Klaus turned around and the moment he saw me with Elijah, his face went pale .  
>I smirked at him and said , "Hello, Klaus ."<br>"Caroline."

* * *

><p><span><em>So Guys this chapter is edited again . I noticed it contained a lot of mistakes so i tried to fix them with the help of Anne (TwiAddictAnne) Thank you for the help sis . And lorrie too ( Bookfreak25 ) I loved the cover . <em>

_Am opened to suggestions for this story . If you have an idea just leave a review or pm me and i will try to indulge it in this fic . Thank you for reading and enjoy_


	2. So Cold

**Hi! **

**Okay i admit i am a horrible person i haven't updated since July. The reason is i sort of lost hope for klaroline and the inspiration to write it. I mean especially with the "Klamille romance" news i totally give up on them. But i am back now hopefully i will finish all of my stories. So i present you the second chapter of the betrayal. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or TO. Because if i did Klaroline would have happened and Cami wouldn't be on the show. **

* * *

><p>So cold<p>

Oh,you can't hear me cry  
>See my dreams all die<br>From where you're standing  
>On your own.<br>It's so quiet here  
>And I feel so cold<br>This house no longer  
>Feels like home.<p>

Oh,when you told me you'd leave  
>I felt like I couldn't breathe<br>My aching body fell to the floor  
>Then I called you at home<br>You said that you weren't alone  
>I should've known better<br>Now it hurts much more.

(uhhhhh)

You caused my heart to bleed and  
>You still owe me a reason<br>'Cause I can't figure out why...  
>Why I'm alone and freezing<br>While you're in the bed that she's in  
>And I'm just left alone to cry<p>

Ben Cocks- So cold

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline Pov <strong>

Klaus stood frozen in his place, looking pale as if he had just seen a ghost. The woman beside him was glaring at us for interrupting them. _Had I really believed his false promise "to be my last however long it takes?"_

The promise he made to me on graduation day was pure bullshit—a lie—and I was a fool to have believed him. Not two months after having sex with me he had already moved on. I was only a plaything to him. He had just wanted to get me in his bed. A new notch on his belt is all I will ever be to him.

Tears started to well up in my eyes. I felt betrayed and used. I couldn't stand to stay there another moment so I turned to Elijah and said, "I am sorry. I can't do this."

Then I ran out of the house, leaving them staring at the direction I just took.

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah Pov<strong>

I stood there, watching everything unravel. Niklaus looked like a statue with his eyes focused on Caroline. It was the first time in decades that I had seen him in this state—frozen and speechless. Rebekah had mentioned that he had feelings for Caroline, but I had doubted her. After all, he always said that love is a vampire greatest weakness. But now, seeing him like this only confirmed what she said.

Genevieve, on the other hand, was glaring at us. There was something about that woman that made me uneasy toward her. Shortly after our arrival in New Orleans, she started sleeping with Niklaus. She was always seeking his attention like a lost puppy.

Caroline turned to look at me and whispered, "I am sorry. I can't do this." Then she rushed outside. She looked hurt, betrayed even, might I say_. I guess that the feeling is mutual then._

Niklaus took a step forward to go after her, but I raised my hand, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't."

"What the hell is she doing here, Elijah?" He asked, his eyes blazing with anger.

"I can't tell you."

"What do you mean you can't _tell me_? Move, Elijah. I am going after her."

"Don't you think you have done enough, Niklaus? Do you really think that she will want to talk to you after what she just witnessed?"

He stood still, seemingly considering what I just said.

"I …"

"You're what? You hurt her. You would be lucky if she ever looked at you again."

Embarrassment flashed in his eyes as he tried to talk again, but I stopped him.

"Enjoy your company, Niklaus. I am going after Caroline. After all I am the one who brought her here."

I turned around and headed toward the door. Grabbing the knob, I threw one last glance at him before getting out and closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline POV<strong>

As soon as I got out of the door tears, started to roll down my face.

_Was I so worthless that no one ever wanted me?_ I was always the second choice to everyone. No one really cared about me. My own father hated me and tried to kill me. My mom was always working. She never paid attention to me. It was like I didn't even exist for her. Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, Matt—they only cared about Elena. Tyler chose revenge over me. I wasn't important to any of them. I was no one.

I really had thought that Klaus cared about me … that I was his first choice. But it's always the same. I always got replaced. Now I was sitting in the middle of nowhere, crying for something that isn't worthy of my tears; besides that I was pregnant with a miracle baby whose father didn't care enough for me. I took the phone from my jeans and dialed the number. It didn't take long until he answered.

"Caroline, love …"

"I hate you. I wish to never see you again, you pathetic piece of shit. You're a liar."

"You don't mean that, love. Let me explain."

"I do mean it. Goodbye, Klaus. Have a nice life," I spat at him before hanging up on him.

Suddenly I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. My vampire instincts kicked in, and I got ready to attack the intruder when I saw his face.

"Elijah! You scared me."

"I am sorry. That wasn't my intention," he replied apologetically.

We sat there in silence until I asked, "How much did you hear?"

"All of It." He paused for a bit and then continued. "Did you mean it?"

"Yes," I declared stoically.

"But what about the baby? Nik is the father. He should know about this."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and said, "Promise me that you won't tell him, Elijah. Klaus cannot know that I am pregnant. He must never know about this baby."

"But he is my brother, Caroline. How can you expect me to hide something like this from him?"

I knew he was right. After all, Klaus was his brother, and they have been together for a thousand years.

"I can't allow him to be in my child's life. He will only cause us misery. You have to understand, Elijah. Please I am begging you." I pleaded with him.

"I give you my word. Niklaus will know nothing about this child," Elijah promised with a sigh.

"Thank you, Elijah."

He extended his hand to me while saying, "Come now we need to join Elena in the house, and you need to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus POV <strong>

_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. _

The words were still ringing in my head. I still couldn't believe that I ruined any chance I had with Caroline by sleeping with Genevieve. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She wasn't supposed to show up now and witness that.

This was so messed up. Caroline hated me. The woman who held my heart couldn't bear to look at me. How was I supposed to live with that—with never seeing her again?

That night I had spent with her in the woods was engraved in my memory. It was all I could think about … even with Genevieve in my bed Caroline's face was always present in my mind.

I poured a glass of bourbon and took a sip. I had been pacing in the room since she and Elijah left. My mind was wondering back to her face and the emotions reflected on it—the hurt, the betrayal, the tears welling up in her eyes. She looked like she was going to burst. Did it really hurt her to see me with another woman?

"Klaus?"

I looked up from my glass to see Genevieve standing in the doorway … wrapped in a sheet. She took a few steps forward and stood before me "Who was she?"

"That's none of your business." I replied harshly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. But let's make one thing clear. You're nothing to me. Nothing! So don't start meddling in my life. Are we clear?"

Her normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed and her face contorted in an all consuming anger; her nostrils flaring, her eyes flashing and closing into slits. Then she said, "You can't talk to me like that."

"If you don't want me talking to you like this then you should probably leave right now."

"Go to hell," she cursed at me before turning around and leaving the room.

"I am already in it," I whispered into the empty room. Without Caroline in my life, life was worse than hell. I was hoping that one day she will join me, but now I was certain that I would never see her again.

_Never_

* * *

><p><span>So i hope you liked it. I will update soon hopefully. Oh i started a series of one shots if any one of you have a request i would gladly write it . Read and leave a<strong> review<strong> please.

Until next time. Bye

Mery

XOXOXOO


End file.
